Arcs
In the Monogatari series, an arc(or more officially referred to as an episode in the novels) is a set story deprived of its own chapters. Different novels/anime cours contain a different number of arcs, some only being made up of a single arc. The common theme is that the first word in the arc name is the name of a character, while the second is a noun or verb. The unique most element of an arc's name is the second word. Some anime adaptions often display the arc's name in the opening title sequence and or in screen flashes. Arcs are contained inside Monogatari installments (often correlated with the anime series's cours), which are contained inside Seasons. Each arc has its own "number" corresponding to it, although for some arcs, particularly those of the Second Season, the number is instead replaced by another kanji, with a meaning related to the contents of the arc. The following is a list of the various main story arcs in novel release order. Arc names Main Arcs # Episode One: 'Hitagi Crab'' # Episode Two: 'Mayoi Mai Mai'' # Episode Three: 'Suruga Monkey'' # Episode Four: 'Nadeko Snake'' # Episode Five: 'Tsubasa Cat'' # Episode Zero: 'Koyomi Vamp'' # Episode Six: 'Karen Bee'' # Final Episode: 'Tsukihi Phoenix'' # Episode Taboo: 'Tsubasa Family'' # Episode Kindness: 'Tsubasa Tiger'' # Episode Idle: 'Mayoi Jiangshi'' # Episode Strange: 'Suruga Devil'' # Episode Revolt: 'Nadeko Medusa'' # Episode Endure: 'Shinobu Time'' # Episode Love: 'Hitagi End'' # Episode Body: 'Yotsugi Doll'' # Episode One: 'Koyomi Stone'' # Episode Two: 'Koyomi Flower'' # Episode Three: 'Koyomi Sand'' # Episode Four: 'Koyomi Water'' # Episode Five: 'Koyomi Wind'' # Episode Six: 'Koyomi Tree'' # Episode Seven: 'Koyomi Tea'' # Episode Eight: 'Koyomi Mountain'' # Episode Nine: 'Koyomi Torus'' # Episode Ten: 'Koyomi Seed'' # Episode Eleven: 'Koyomi Nothing'' # Episode Twelve: 'Koyomi Dead'' # Episode One: 'Ougi Formula'' # Episode Two: 'Sodachi Riddle'' # Episode Three: 'Sodachi Lost'' # Episode Four: 'Shinobu Mail'' # Episode Five: 'Mayoi Hell'' # Episode Six: 'Hitagi Rendezvous'' # Episode Seven: 'Ougi Dark'' # Final Episode: 'Koyomi Reverse'' # Episode Zero: 'Sodachi Fiasco'' # Episode Zero: 'Suruga Bonehead'' # Episode Zero: 'Tsukihi Undo'' # Episode Zero: 'Acerola Bon Appétit'' (with Cruel Fairy Tale: Princess Fair) # Episode Zero: 'Karen Ogre'' # Episode Zero: 'Tsubasa Sleeping'' # Episode Zero: 'Nadeko Draw'' # Episode One: 'Zenka Mermaid'' # Episode Two: 'Nozomi Golem'' # Episode Three: 'Mitome Wolf'' # Episode Four: 'Tsuzura Human'' # Episode One: 'Shinobu Mastered'' # Episode Two: 'Mayoi Snail'' # Episode Three: 'Mayoi Snake'' # Episode Four: 'Yotsugi Body'' # Episode Five: 'Yotsugi Shadow'' # Episode Six: 'Ougi Light'' # Episode Seven: 'Ougi Freight'' # Episode Eight: 'Deathtopia Destiny'' # Episode Nine: 'Deathtopia Destination'' # Episode Ten: 'Deathtopia Death Education'' Crossover Arcs # Episode Forget: 'Kyouko Balance'' # Episode Strong: 'Jun Build'' # Episode Law: 'Nomi Rule'' # Episode Eye: 'Mayumi Red Eye'' # Episode Disease: 'Kuroneko Head'' # Episode Blood: 'Risuka Blood'' # Episode Sword: 'Hitei Clear'' # Episode Kill: 'Iori Fugue'' # Episode Army: 'Shiogi Ranger'' # Episode Invite: 'Akari Triple'' # Episode Eat: 'Rizumu Rock 'N'' # Episode Big: 'Mikoko Community'' # Episode Hero: 'Kuu Invisible'' # Episode Deceive: 'Rai Roulette'' # Episode End: 'Magokoro Finisher'' Minor Arcs * Hitagi Buffet * Mayoi Room * Suruga Court * Nadeko Pool * Tsubasa Song * Tsukihi Eternal * Karen Arm-Leg * Hitagi Neck * Shinobu House * Tsubasa Board * Mayoi Castle * Hitagi Coin * Nadeko Mirror * Shinobu Science * Hitagi Figure * Hitagi Salamander * Hitagi Throwing * Suruga Palace * Yotsugi Future * Ougi Travel * Suruga Neat * Rouka God * Shinobu Figure * Karen Brushing * Tsukihi Brushing * Koyomi History * Yotsugi Stress * Tsubasa Lion * Mayoi Welcome * Hitagi Dish * Hitagi Hermit Crab * Sodachi Mirror * Mayoi Name * Mayoi Ghost * Ougi Reflect * Suruga Speed * Suruga Velocity * Nadeko Rope Shared Components First words and how many arcs each has: #Koyomi referring to Koyomi Araragi has 2 main (Vamp and Reverse and the 12 shorts) #Tsubasa referring to Tsubasa Hanekawa has 4 (Family, Cat, Tiger, and Sleeping) #Hitagi referring to Hitagi Senjougahara has 3 (Crab, End, and Rendezvous) #Mayoi referring to Mayoi Hachikuji has 5 (Mai Mai, Jiangshi, Hell, Snail and Snake) #Suruga referring to Suruga Kanbaru has 3 (Monkey, Devil, and Bonehead) #Nadeko referring to Nadeko Sengoku has 3 (Snake, Medusa, and Draw) #Karen referring to Karen Araragi has 2 (Bee and Ogre) #Tsukihi referring to Tsukihi Araragi has 2 (Phoenix and Undo) #Shinobu referring to Shinobu Oshino has 3 (Time, Mail and Mastered) #Yotsugi referring to Yotsugi Ononoki has 3 (Doll, Body and Shadow) #Ougi referring to Ougi Oshino has 4 (Formula, Dark, Light and Freight) #Sodachi referring to Sodachi Oikura has 3 (Riddle, Lost, and Fiasco) #Acerola referring to Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade has 1 (Bon Appétit) #Zenka referring to Zenka Suo has 1 (Mermaid) #Nozomi referring to Nozomi Kizashima has 1 (Golem) #Mitome referring to Mitome Saizaki has 1 (Wolf) #Deathtopia referring to Deathtopia Virtuoso Suicide-Master has 3 (Destiny, Destination and Death Education) Unique Components Second words: #vamp #family #crab #snail #monkey #snake #cat #bee #phoenix #jiangshi #time #mail #tiger #formula #riddle #lost #medusa #end #doll #fiasco #bonehead #undo #hell #rendezvous #dark #reverse #devil #stone #flower #sand #water #wind #tree #tea #mountain #torus #seed #nothing #dead #bon appétit #sleeping #draw #ogre See Also *Monogatari *Monogatari Series Timeline *Story Timeline *Cours *Seasons Category:List Category:Terminology